The Seduction of Jake Evans
by Tracy Diane Miller
Summary: Jake Evans has to ward off the sexual advances of a very aggressive motivational speaker during a weekend retreat. This very short story is a "missing" scene for the What about Joan episode, "Maeve".


The Seduction of Jake Evans 

Summary: Jake Evans has to ward off the sexual advances of a very aggressive motivational speaker during a weekend retreat. This very short story is a "missing" scene for the What about Joan episode, "Maeve".

Disclaimer: What about Joan characters belong to their creators. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made. Some of this dialogue that appears in this story is not my own, but belongs to the writer of the What about Joan episode, "Maeve".

Author: Tracy Diane Miller

E-mail address: PG-13

The Seduction of Jake Evans

Maeve didn't waste time when it came to getting what she wanted. In this instant, what she wanted was Jake Evans. And what Maeve wanted, she usually got. She had been able to tempt a bishop for whom she had once taken a shine to. How hard would it be to seduce one very good-looking investment banker? Sure, he said that he had a girlfriend. But Joan was just a girlfriend, not his wife. Maeve drew the line at adultery. However, her "hands-off " policy didn't include some fun between two consensual adults when a wedding ring was not at issue.

"I'm going to make it simple. I'm going to go in there and if you need further explanation, I'm available." The vixen purred seductively, before retreating briefly into the bathroom.

Maeve had been gone mere seconds, but for Jake, the implication of her promise left to hover undisturbed in the air, offered the strange contradiction of stalling and hurrying time all in the same moment.

Subconsciously, he cursed himself because he did feel some attraction towards this woman. In another time, or place, maybe, he would have given into this attraction and permit his body to succumb to these powerful carnal urges. But that was before he met Joan and fell in love with her. He had pledged his love, his commitment, and his fidelity to Joan.

Still, Jake felt his heart racing when Maeve returned to the room. She quickly shed the white, terry cloth, hotel-issued robe, just as a snake sheds its skin, allowing the offending piece of clothing to fall haplessly to the floor. She was completely uninhibited in her nakedness, allowing her body to convey the message of her intent. She would give him a night that he would never forget.

Jake swallowed hard. He looked at her body, then, just as quickly averted his glance, "Judging by what you're wearing, not, I take it you're not going anywhere." He said.

She shook her head no.

"I see that you had your appendix taken out." Jake added clumsily.

Maeve caressed his face. "Relax." She commanded softly. "Remember how I told you how I like to teach people to use every part of themselves, in every way they can, to get everything they want? I want you Jake and I know that you want me."

"Maeve."

She placed her fingers at his lips. "Don't say anything. I know that you're worried about your girlfriend finding out, but she won't. Only two people will ever know what happens here tonight and I'm not going to tell her. I'm not looking for love or any kind of commitment. Why can't we just enjoy each other tonight? Tomorrow doesn't have to exist." With those words, she climbed onto the bed. Her lips hungrily met his, just as her hands busied themselves with the task of removing his robe.

Jake quickly broke free from her grasp. He jumped off of the bed leaving her to stare at him, the shock evident on her face.

"Look, Maeve. You're a very beautiful woman and you have a lot, alot to offer a man. I don't mean alot as it just that...ah...you...your body...ah...you're smart and you're confident and..."

Maeve arose from the bed and approached Jake. He nervously backed himself against the wall near the front door. "I'm the motivational speaker so let me," she began, slowly allowing her fingertips to create small circles on his chest, "motivate you."

He grabbed her wrists. "Look. I can't do this."

"What are you afraid of, Jake? I told you, your girlfriend will never know about this, about us. It's one night. I'll give you something that you'll remember for the rest of your life."

"But I'd know. I love Joan. I'm committed to her in every way. Everyday, every night that I'm with her is the most memorable of my life. I won't do this to her, to us. Goodbye, Maeve." Were Jake's last words as he quickly hurried out of the door leaving the shocked and defeated temptress behind.

The End.


End file.
